La déclaration d'amour
by choox
Summary: SONGFIC... tout devrait être dans le titre: mais et si la déclaration d'amour n'est pas adressée à la personne concernée, ou qu'elle s'en fiche... que cela peutil donner? je n'aime pas les résumés.... :S


**Bonjour à toi, le lecteur qui passe par là... J'espère que tu liras cette fic, mais surtout qu'elle te plaira. Comme d'habitude, les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à JK Rowling... Et comme souvent dans mes fics, c'est une songfic: paroles et musiques de Michel Berger, en général chantée par France Gall (et, of course, je vous conseille d'écouter cette chanson en même temps...).**

**Bonne lecture!**

LA DECLARATION D'AMOUR

Lily avait en tête une chanson moldue. Elle avait passé ses vacances dans une colonie française cet été là, et pendant que sa sœur tentait vainement d'embrasser sur _J'ai encore rêvé d'elle_, Lily découvrait les premiers titres d'une certaine France Gall. Elle se mit à fredonner.

C'était déjà Halloween. James tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il voulait inviter sa Lily au bal…

_Quand je suis seule et que je peux rêver  
Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras _

Mais il en était d'une part incapable, et d'autre part, il savait déjà la réaction de celle qui avait été surnommée à juste titre « la tigresse » : elle lui rirait au nez, à moins de lui tourner le dos en fulminant. Pourtant, leur relation autrefois si… chaotique, avait évolué : Lily avait cessé de le gifler à tout bout de champ, ayant enfin compris que ce n'était pas là une solution. James ainsi que les autres maraudeurs s'étaient quant à eux un peu calmés, après s'être faits renvoyés une semaine pour avoir jeté un sort à un professeur (bien entendu, c'était involontaire, la personne visée n'était autre que Rogue). Mais depuis, ils étaient plus discrets, bien que continuant certaines activités de maraudeurs… discrètement ! Et bien plus, ils avaient commencé à se mêler aux autres élèves de Gryffondor, qui avaient appris à les voir autrement : ils avaient compris que Sirius n'était pas qu'un dragueur inconditionné, que James n'était pas que l'arrogant capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, que Peter n'était pas si grossier, et Remus pas si bourru. Et James avait même arrêté de harceler Lily. Elle lui en avait été reconnaissante, et cherchait même à le connaître mieux. Lui découvrait de nouvelles raisons de l'aimer, mais ne lui disait plus.

_Je rêve que je te fais tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration _

Et là, il était tout seul dans sa chambre, et pensait encore à elle.

_Quand je suis seule et que je peux inventer  
Que tu es là tout près de moi  
_

Si seulement, il n'avait pas fait l'imbécile toutes ces années, il aurait pu avoir une chance avec elle. Si elle pouvait l'écouter lui dire sérieusement pourquoi il l'aimait.

_Je peux m'imaginer tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration  
_

Il lui avait dit tant de fois « tu es la fille de mes rêves », il lui avait fait le coup des étoiles dans les yeux…. Et c'était chaque jour un peu plus vrai.

_Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour  
Pour te parler de nous  
Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours  
C'est tout  
_

Lui qui avait toujours été si sûr de lui, lui qui avait tout essayé pour attirer son attention, le fait de la connaître l'avait changé. Il était redevenu l'adolescent transi d'amour, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ses bégaiements et la teinte colorée que prenait son visage, bien malgré lui, quand elle était un peu trop près de lui, qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum sucré, et au mieux voir ses yeux émeraudes briller, et non plus de colère.

_Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça  
Je voudrais tant mais je n'oserai pas  
_

Alors, quand il était seul, il s'imaginait qu'un jour elle le prendrait au sérieux, qu'elle ne verrait plus en lui le jeune homme orgueilleux qu'il avait trop longtemps été. Il imaginait comment ça se déroulerait…. Un soir au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, dans la journée au bord du lac, n'importe quand dans un placard, ou sur la piste de danse du bal à Halloween.

_J'aime mieux mettre dans ma chanson  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration  
_

Il n'avait pas su faire les choses simplement. Son étiquette de « badboy » marchait avec les filles plus superficielles, celles qui ne voyaient en lui comme il ne voyait en elles qu'un coup d'un jour, ou d'une nuit… Mais il y en avait qui résistaient, comme Lily, et il l'avait compris à ses dépends : les filles plus mystérieuses, du genre « tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! », celles-là voulaient du romantisme, facile, mais tout se compliquait quand elles cherchaient la sincérité. Mais pourquoi Lily ne le croyait-elle pas ? Quand il lui parlait, il pensait chaque mot de ce qu'il disait. En fait, elle voulait en plus de la simplicité.

_Une déclaration, ma déclaration  
Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour  
Pour te parler de nous  
Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours  
C'est tout_

Il était près à tout pour elle. Il avait changé, mais pouvait, et voulait faire plus : il voulait tout partager avec elle, il voulait vivre avec elle, il voulait réaliser ses rêves à elle, tout en réalisant le sien : être avec elle !

_Je veux des souvenirs avec toi,  
Des images avec toi,  
Des voyages avec toi  
_

Il l'aimait, tout simplement : il aimait son sourire sincère, ses yeux émeraudes, même quand ils lançaient des éclairs (ce qui arrivait fort heureusement de moins en moins souvent), il aimait ses longs cheveux blond vénitien, il aimait son visage sérieux quand elle était concentrée, il aimait sa bonne humeur communicative, il aimait sa façon de sonder les gens, parce qu'elle voulait croire qu'il y avait du bon en chacun.

_Je me sens bien quand tu es là  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration  
_  
Ces réflexions, il se les faisait régulièrement, mais que faire ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pensait maintenant de lui.

Il descendit de son dortoir et arriva dans la salle commune rouge et or, bondée, comme d'habitude, bruyante des éclats de rire et des gloussements des filles, chaleureuse, parce qu'il y régnait la bonne humeur. Seule une personne faisait exception, au milieu, dans un fauteuil, le visage teinté de nostalgie… Lily.

James se dirigea naturellement vers elle. Les bons vieux automatismes ne se perdant jamais tout à fait, il se passa une main, certes tremblante, dans ses cheveux en bataille en s'asseyant aux côtés de la jeune fille. Elle ne dit rien.

_J'aime quand tu es triste  
Et que tu ne dis rien  
_

Je me lance ?

-Ecoute Lily… je sais que tu vas me trouver lourd… mais bon, je m'y risque parce que… enfin bref…

Aucune réaction : plutôt bon signe.

-En fait… Je voulais « simplement » savoir si tu accepterais, enfin plutôt si ça ne te dérangerais pas de m'accompagner au bal de… du… d'Halloween… bah… d'être ma cavalière quoi ! Je sais… enfin j'imagine que tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un… mais bon… on sait jamais ! L'espoir fait vivre, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, et puis, je me disais que ça pourrait être une bonne façon de… sceller notre…. amitié… naissante !

James regardait le feu. Il ne voulait pas voir la réaction de Lily. Il avait fait ce qu'il voulait… mais autant garder en tête l'expression paisible, un peu mélancolique, qu'elle avait quelques secondes auparavant.

_Je t'aime quand je te parle  
Et que tu ne m'écoutes pas  
_

Le bruit autour d'eux s'était estompé. Pourtant, tout le monde parlait encore : le temps ne s'était-il arrêté que pour lui ? pour eux ?

C'est une chanson un peu triste, se dit Lily… Pourquoi cette fille n'avoue-t-elle pas en face qu'elle l'aime ? Tiens, le retour de James. Faisons comme si… de rien n'était. Pas facile. Quoi ? Et moi qui pensait qu'il avait changé !... Oh… et puis après tout… il n'est pas si mauvais danseur…. Et puis, il est plus attentionné, et… il est vraiment mignon… j'en ai des papillons dans le ventre !

_Je me sens bien, quand tu es là  
_

Lily, tu penses a quoi là ??? Pourquoi cette fille ne lui avoue-t-elle pas qu'elle l'aime… la question est plutôt : pourquoi je ne m'avoue pas que je l'aime ?

_Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

**Voilà, c'est fini... mais si vous le voulez bien, pourquoi ne pas me laisser une petite review, pour que je sache ce que vous en pensiez...**

**Bonne journée, bonne après midi, ou bonne soirée...** :-)

****


End file.
